


A Steamy Introduction

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [126]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara visits his favorite cafe and comes away with much more than his usual order.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	A Steamy Introduction

The low level buzz of murmured conversation was just quiet enough not to set off the headache that had been building just behind his eyes all morning, reminding Madara of exactly why this was his favorite café to stop by when he had the time. It was the perfect calm atmosphere to help him recover from dealing with Hashirama's energy all morning. Sure the man was his best friend but by all the gods even his own brothers thought he was too much at times so why should Madara feel guilty for getting overwhelmed himself?

Just getting his hands around a mug of perfectly brewed dark roast coffee was enough to bring his mood up by several notches. Which meant, of course, that his luck immediately had to kick him back down. He realized his mistake of not checking for anyone behind him only when he turned and crashed directly in to another body, sending hot coffee spraying up between them.

“Fucking _shit_!” Madara clawed at his cheek where his skin would surely be red and angry within five minutes. “My new fucking shirt too, god _damn it_!”

“I am so sorry, I should have moved!” An unfamiliar voice said but Madara was too busy glaring down at his own ruined clothing. Now he would have to go home and change if he wanted to be presentable for the office and Hashirama's damnable brother would surely pick up on the difference immediately. There was no way he was going to live this down.

“Would you like me to remake that for you sir?” the barista drawled, entirely unconcerned.

Usually the staff’s mellow attitudes suited him very well but today he was tempted to turn and crack the asshole right on the nose. His skin was burned and his clothing was probably stained beyond repair. What did he care if he got another coffee?

“Please bring it over to my table,” the one he’d run in to said. “Sir? Allow me to help. I insist!”

“My fault for not looking,” Madara grumbled.

Still, he let himself be led to a nearby seat and accepted the handful of napkins when they were offered. As he began to dab at his clothing he finally looked up and very nearly forgot all about the searing pain of wearing so much hot liquid so close to his body. Suddenly he was grateful to the fates for fucking him over. Just this once it was alright. This time his infamous terrible luck had at least blessed him with the opportunity to stare at the single most gorgeous man he’d ever seen in his life.

Blond hair worn long at the sides of his face, eyes so blue they just couldn’t be real, skin tanned naturally with the look of someone who spent much of their time outdoors, he was exactly the sort of person Madara would never expect to give him the time of day outside of situations like this one. Even with his own shirt also covered in dark stains he was an absolute vision.

“Are you okay?” the man asked. Incredibly enough he seemed genuinely concerned.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m…great.”

“If I can make this up to you in any way please just let me know, I feel so bad about this. Would you like me to pay for your dry cleaning?”

Plucking up his courage, Madara shook his head. “You could let me take you out sometime.” When the man looked up at him in surprise he hurried to clarify, “Not for coffee.”

That earned him a laugh.

“I promise I won’t spill anything else on you…?” he trailed off meaningfully, a question with an easy answer.

“Madara.”

“It’s nice to meet you; my name is Minato.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Madara told him honestly. The pain of having a hot coffee splashed down his front was more than worth the reward of securing what he could already tell was going to be a really good first date. And if his luck would stay away for just one night he might even be able to secure himself a second. That was more than worth whatever teasing was waiting for him back at the office.


End file.
